


Gods and Monsters

by TBJRomeo



Category: Arrowve, DCU, Merlin (TV), Supergirl (1984), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Admiration, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Dark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Hate Speech, Mommy Kink, Multi, Murder, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Power Play, Praise Kink, Slow Burn, Violence, Xenophobia, one-sided hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TBJRomeo/pseuds/TBJRomeo
Summary: “Lena, I’ve met a lot of people in my life but I’ve never met anyone quite like you.”“You want me to round up the prisoners don’t you?” I groaned.“Yes, because I only trust you to deal with the prisoners, the DEO, and Supergirl.”“What do you need sir?”“No, not sir. I’m not your superior and you’re not a soldier. I’m asking as a friend. Please gather up the fort Rozz prisoners and keep a eye on the DEO and this……Supergirl."“How am I going to keep an Eye on the DEO when I’m not even supposed to know about it?”“Lena Luthor can’t Join the DEO but Kilgharrah can.”“I’m not taking orders from Hank, that guy’s a fuckin dick.”“I have an order from the president stating that you will be a private agent who will assist in the recapture of the Fort Rozz aliens as well as the immediate training of  Supergirl. You will answer to no one and if Hank doesn’t comply he will be fired, stripped of his rank, and imprisoned for treason.”“That seems a bit extreme don’t you think?”“Nope.”“Fair enough. When do I start?”“I'll send the paperwork to the DEO as soon as we hang up.”“Alright, let me get everything in order. I’ll be there before nightfall.”
Relationships: Gorlois/Vivienne (Merlin), Gwen/Morgana (Merlin), Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lucy Lane/James "Jimmy" Olsen, Ygraine de Bois/Uther Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 59





	1. One Call Away

3179YoP; The Kingdom of Daobeth

  
BOOOM!

  
The sound of my door smacking the stone wall jarred me from my peaceful slumber. My groggy eyes registered a beautiful brown skinned girl standing in the door way, breath labored and eyes streaked with tears.

“Gwen?”

"My Lady, the kingdom is under attack!" She stated franticly as she gingerly shut my door, making sure that it didn’t make a sound as it closed.

“What?”

“It’s the Kryptonian’s, they’ve invaded and are attacking the kingdom. Your father sent me to find you, he and King Uther are trying to rally the knights, this just all happened so fast.” Gwen informed as she rushed to my wardrobe.

“Your father and uncle are readying for battle.....”

“I must join them.” 

Jumping out of bed I raced over to her. Gwen handed me a top made of thick pieces of goat leather, died black, that were sown together over a decent sized silver breastplate. Since the top is all one piece, I swiftly slipped it over my head. fits me like a glove and stops just above my navel, allowing me to twist and contort my body effortlessly. Next, she gave me a pair of black trousers. The waist is made out of goat leather that has been fitted to me so it stays securely over my hips. Unlike the top, these have no metal sown into the loose black silk that makes up the legs. After they were secured Gwen led me to my bed and pushed me down. She set a pair of boots at my feet the unballed strips of black cloth.

“How long have they been here” I asked while quickly braiding my long raven black hair.

“Not sure. My family and I woke up to screams in the village. We got dressed as quickly as we could. Father and I came to the castle but Elyan......He went off to ring the war bell.....” 

A strong sense of dread filled me but I couldn’t bring myself to speak. Instead, I watched as she slipped my black, heelless, travel boots onto my feet.

“He’s strong and fast....and kind. Just because the bell hasn’t rung doesn’t mean something bad happened.”

She nodded but tears still slid down her cheeks.

Again, my door opened but this time it was a tall and lean older man. His black wool like hair was cropped short. Scarred brown eyes fell on me then Gwen, before softening.

“You’re ok.” He sighed as he rushed over to us. 

He tossed a large rolled up piece of hide on my bed before pulling his daughter into a tight embrace. I grabbed the hide and unwrapped it. In the center of the roll was my sai blades, freshly sharpened and ready for battle. 

  
“Of course I’m ok why wouldn't I be.” She asked while I grabbed the black opal and gold swirled handles.

With a smirk I flip the weapons around in my hand

“The Kryptonians have broken into the castle....they’re killing everyone.”

My smirk fell.

“What?” She gasped.

I couldn’t stop myself from pulling the girl away from her father and smelting my lips to hers.

“There’s a secret passageway, behind my wardrobe, it will lead you both to the Druid camp. Tell Mordred you need safe passage to the Isle of the Blessed. There you will find my half sister Morgause, she’ll protect and take care of you till I get there.” I said before kissing her again.

She nodded but her hands were gripping my hips. 

“Come with us.”

“I can’t……but I will come for you and I’ll bring Elyan with me.”  
I looked into her father’s eyes. 

“I swear.”

He nodded and she let me go. I gave her one last kiss before turning my back on the pair. I wanted to look back, every fiber of my being wanted to turn back, but I couldn’t……  
  
Instead I opened the door and made my way into the hall. My face scrunched up as the smell of blood assaulted my nostrils. Screams and the clashing of metal echoed throughout the castle. As I approached the main hall, I saw a man in a suit of armor with an odd-looking weapon in his left hand. His right hand was fisted in my aunt, Ygraine’s, blonde waves dragging her into the main wing. Absolutely no part of me wanted to just let him take her. So, I crept up behind him and stabbed him in the neck. His body crumbled to the ground in a limp heap.

“Morgana, praise the goddess.” She sighed as she pulled me into a tight hug.

“What’s going on?” 

“Your father, uncle, and Arthur fighting outside but there are so many of them......They killed Gaius.” She began too sob.

I gently rubbed her shoulder before looking at the corpse.

“Go to the tunnels with any women and children in the castle, you can escape into the forest through them.” I offered.

“Come with me, Morgana you are still a child and a princess at that-”

“Exactly. It is my duty as the future queen of Daobeth to fight and protect my people. I have to go out there and fight.”

The woman nodded then kissed my forehead before turning and quickly walking away.

Taking a deep breath I continued making my way through the castle. Along my way I made sure to cut down anyone in that odd metallic armor. By the time I got to the throne room I was covered in blood and minor cuts. I found a hoard of tall thick set men invading **MY FATHER’S** throne room. **How fucking dare they?**

**These barbarians attacked us in our sleep and are killing my people, innocent people.**

Merlin and some of the squire’s were trying to fight them off. Honestly the group would be winning if not for the sheer volume of the invaders.

**Fuckin cowards!**

As my blood began to boil, my vision blurred and reddened. I felt my senses heighten to the point where my body becomes super sensitive to everything around me. The red haze turned to a glassy golden film that allowed me to see my enemies much clearer than before. 

I tightened my hold on the hilt of my blades before joining the fray. With graceful swings and movements of my body I mortally sliced at the invaders close to me. My sensitivity to my surroundings made it easy for me to evade on coming attacks. Everyone who tried to hit me ended up with a shiny silver blade to the throat or head.

I'm not sure how long the battle lasted but by the time it was over everything is covered in blood. Looking around the room I saw a mass of dead bodies. There are also some injured squires, pages, and servants around the room. To my left I saw a bloody Merlin sitting on the steps in front of the throne.

“Merlin, are you ok.”

“I didn’t know what to do…..I ju-…..I just watched……”

“Merlin-"

“They killed him right in front of me and I just……I just watched……I didn’t know what to do.” 

I knelt down before him then grabbed his hands.

“Merlin, it’s ok. Look around you, no one here is a soldier. We're surrounded by kids, you’re a kid, I’m a kid. None of us are ready for this but it doesn’t matter. They don’t care.” I paused then looked around the room.

“They don’t have morals or hearts and they're in the village!" I bellowed, drawing the attention of everyone around us.

“There are tunnels in the dungeons leading to the forest and from there, any one who wishes to use them can seek refuge in the kingdom of Gawant…..But I’m going out there to fight because there are innocent people that need help!”

The people looked at me still stunned by the events. Taking a deep breath I marched to the entrance of the castle. Those savages broke down the door so there is splintered wood all over the floor. Without a second thought I ran to my peoples aid.

Sure enough those bastard Kryptonians have been wreaking havoc. Most of the shops are ablaze and the people are being attacked. The knights are trying to push them back but the numbers are overwhelming.

"NO! PLEASE STOP!" A young feminine voice calls.

Turning I see a group of young girls being forcibly stripped of their clothes. The utter savagery of the men and the pleas of the girls bring back the rage. A monstrous roar leaves my lips as I charge the men. They quickly stop to look up at me. At first the savages seem to want to laugh but something stops them. Drawing their swords they rush forward and meet me halfway. Twisting to my left I flip the sia in my right hand then swung my arm backwards. The blade ended up embedded in the back of the men's neck. I swiftly pulled it out then kicked his crumbling body into the man beside him.

As he falls I follow and thrust my blade into the second man’s eye. There’s a sickening crack when his body hits the ground with me on top of him.

"LOOK OUT!" One of the girls calls.

I can sense a man behind me swinging his sword. Rolling out of the way I flipped so I was back on my feet. He turned to me with a scowel.

“MY LADY!” One of the girls called as she tossed me a sword. 

Lifting my, now free left hand I focus on everything around me. Time slowed allowing me to grab the weapon and avoid the Kryptonian’s assault. As he moved past me I noticed his armpit was unprotected. Smirking I stabbed upward and diagonally till the tip of the blade poked out the side of his neck. Pulling out the blade I swung it around, decapitating an on coming invader. His sword cut my arm but I barely felt it.

Turning to the girls I looked them over once.

**They seem fine.**

"Open the gates and run to the nearest kingdom for refuge." I order.

They nod then stagger away.

"We will help them my lady." A rough voice pipes.

Turning to my right I saw a few youths walking out from behind a home. They all seem so scared and weak. With a nod I send them after the girls before looking back at the battle. My father and his uninjured men are still to battle the invaders. They were heavily out numbered but Merlin, the servants, and the villagers are aiding them with whatever they could find. Again I fond myself running towards the bloody carnage. 

“Finally made it to the party, cousin.” Arthur jokes dryly.

I couldn’t help but chuckle humorlessly at his attempt to make light of the situation.

“I love you.”

I knew he wouldn’t say it back, couldn’t say it back…..not now at least.

**We can cry later.**

I begin a new deadly dance with these invaders. Unlike before I am cut quite a bit by many due to their numbers. However the ones that left a mark on me all died doing so.

Out of the corner of my left eye I see a massive man on a white stead. He is dressed in a polished silverish gold armor. Atop his head is a large rounded helmet made of the same metal as his armor. On the sides are long golden wings. The face part has very intricate carvings. In his hand is a massive blade with similar markings. Over his chest plate is a lavender tunic made of beautiful silks.

There is blood splattered all over him and the horse he is on.

"SHOW NO MERCY MEN!" His booming voice ordered.

_He is their leader, he must die. Kill him. Kill them all. KILL THEM AAAAAAAALLLLL!_

My head snapped to a young Kryptonian man. His long black hair is tied back in a near ponytail and there’s no blood on him.

**He’s fresh.**

He lifts that weird weapon that the other man had and aims it at-

**No.**

“FATHER!” I cried out as I ran towards him.

Time slowed as a vibrant blue ball left the weapon. Even with time slowed the ball was far faster than me.

“AHHHHHH”

“NOOOOO!” I fell to my knees beside him and ripped of his helmet.

“My love." He gasped with a bloody smile.

His proud green eyes bore into my soul.

“I love you.”

The pride was gone in an instant as his whole body went limp.

Everything went silent as I looked at my father’s lifeless……

**He……he's gone…..the got him…..they…..those bastards murdered him….my father…..**

“MURDERERS!”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I jolt upright as an agonizing white hot pain spread across my cranium. My lungs contract tightly as my heart slammed against my rib cage. Gasping I attempt to take in as much air as I could but nothing aided me in my struggles. Laying back I closed my eyes and hold my breath.

**Relax, just relax. Focus on your breathing and calm down, you are having a panic attack. Soon the hold on my lungs loosened and my heart slowed. Finally I took in a deep breath causing a sinfully sweet burn with in me.**

"Fuck that was intense." I groaned.

Sitting up again I grabbed the xanax bottle on my nightstand beside my black clock. Opening the bottle I poured two long pills into my hand then popped them into my mouth. I swallowed them dry causing them to scrape at my throat as they went down. It's nothing compared to the remnants of the pain in my head and chest. I closed and sat the bottle back down before picking up another. This one is filled with oval shaped aqua blue aspirin pills, which will end my agony. Like the xanax I swallowed them dry but they go down smoother.

With a soft sigh I closed the bottle and put it back in it's original spot. For a moment I just sat on my sweat drenched sheets waiting for the pills to set in. As I did my eyes roamed over the chipping pale blue paint on the wall across from my bed. I'm so accustomed to this place I can actually make out every detail even though it is pitch black now. Suddenly a bright light invaded my peaceful darkness and stung my eyes. I quickly averted my gaze so I'm looking down at my porcelain hand sat atop the black silk sheets.

RING! RING! RING! RING! RING!

The blaring ring violently slammed against my ear drums temporarily disorienting me. My body shuddered as a dully painful tingle crossed from my left ear into my brain and out the right. Groaning I reached out and grabbed my obnoxiously loud cellphone.

“Have you seen the news?” A deep and stern voice growled.

“I just woke up.” I Groan as I reach over to my nightstand.

After picking up the small black remote I closed my eyes and pressed the power button. The room lit up as the 75" TV mounted to the wall across from me came on.

“ _Miracle or menace? That's what the citizens of National City are asking themselves after the latest attempt at heroics by Supergirl left the bay facing an ecological disaster._ ”

My eyes snapped open causing me to groan and shake my head the minute they met the light.

“Who the fuck is Supergirl?”

“Nother glorified alien, like HIM!”

“ _Forget about Supergirl's lack of experience, I'm talking about the trouble she'll bring to National City. Look at Metropolis. Since Superman's arrival, a veritable super bad guy war has been waged on that city. Their maintenance budgets have quadrupled. National City does not need Metropolis' problems.”_

“Ain’t that the truth.” 

  
“Never thought I’d see the day you agree with Maxwell Lord.” I chuckled.

“And you don’t?”

“Why would I, National City means nothing to me. I do, however, have an issue with another El here. Bad enough she’s a Kryptonian.”

“Then it might displease you to know a Kryptonian prison ship crash landed on earth about a month ago.”

My body tensed.

“Wait…….you don’t mean…..not Fort Rozz?”

“Yeah that’s the one, you know it?”

A shudder ran through me.

“Not nearly enough.” I growled as I threw off my covers. 

Once my feet touched the ground I stood up and began to pace.

“Supergirl is supposed to be helping the DEO round them up. But I trust her about as much as I trust them and way less than I trust him.”

“That speaks volumes.” I chuckled humorlessly.

“What can I say I trust very few people in this world.”

“General Sam Lane trusts people….. Let me guess you, yourself, and your gun but only when it’s in your hand.”

This time my laughter is genuine.

“I trust you.”

I stopped and stood up straight.

“Bullshit.”

For a moment there was just silence then Sam sighed.

“Do you remember when we first met. You were just this skinny little sixteen year old, who got pushed through off your last name. I didn’t expect shit from you. Then your mom call and she told me to do whatever it took to get you to quit. So I rode you hard, I let the guys harass you, and every chance I got I tore into you….in front of everyone. I gave you my worst and put you through hell but you never once wavered. When I asked you why you enlisted you looked me dead in the eye and said one word-"

“Purpose.”

“That night you poured your heart out to me, not for sympathy or because you broke. You were just answering my question. Do I think you told me everything, hell no, but……in that moment I knew the kinda person you were….and I knew I could trust you.”

I walked back to my bed and sat down, eyes glancing at the TV.

“Lena, I’ve met a lot of people in my life but I’ve never met anyone quite like you.”

“You want me to round up the prisoners don’t you?” I groaned.

“Yes, because I only trust you to deal with the prisoners, the DEO, and Supergirl.”

“What do you need sir?”

“No, not sir. I’m not your superior and you’re not a soldier. I’m asking as a friend. Please gather up the fort Rozz prisoners and keep a eye on the DEO and this……Supergirl."

“How am I going to keep an Eye on the DEO when I’m not even supposed to know about it?”

“Lena Luthor can’t Join the DEO but Kilgharrah can.”

“I’m not taking orders from Hank, that guy’s a fuckin dick.”

“I have an order from the president stating that you will be a private agent who will assist in the recapture of the Fort Rozz aliens as well as the immediate training of Supergirl. You will answer to no one and if Hank doesn’t comply he will be fired, stripped of his rank, and imprisoned for treason.”

“That seems a bit extreme don’t you think?”

“Nope.”

“Fair enough. When do I start?”

“I'll send the paperwork to the DEO as soon as we hang up.”

“Alright, let me get everything in order. I’ll be there before nightfall.”

“Thank you Lena." He said before hanging up.

Rolling my eyes I tossed my phone on the nightstand.

**Great now I have to move.**


	2. First Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Violence, blood, one sided fighting

Alex Danvers leaned against the padded walls of the D.E.O Training room. Her eyes were following her sister as she paced back and forth. 

“You need to relax."

“Easy for you to say, you didn’t fuck up so bad **THE PRESIDENT** sent someone to train you.” she retorted, while roughly rubbing her sweaty palms against her skirt.

“Why the hell did I pick a skirt.”

“Why not?” Alex countered with a shrug.

Kara paused and turned to her sister.

“I’m about to train with a person so badass **the** **President of the United States** deemed them worthy to train me, AND IT'S NOT-"

“Him?”

Kara paused head bowed and hands shaking.

_He didn’t even call…….didn’t even off-_

“Look, sweetie, it’s just a training experience, like ours. They’ll turn on the lights, this person will teach you a thing or two, and you’ll be better for it.” Alex said as she pushed herself off the wall.

She slowly approached the anxious Kryptonian then pulled her in to a tight hug.

“You’re not going to do great, and that’s ok. The whole point of this is to learn and get better.” She paused, pulling back so they were at arms length, “Just relax, listen, watch, and learn.”

Kara nodded with a soft smile.

“I'm overthinking this, aren’t I?”

Her sister nodded before adding, “Hank's talking to Kilgharrah now. From what I heard he’s not just here to train you-“

“Shh. They’re coming.”

Nodding Alex walked past back to the wall, retaking her previous position just as the main doors opened again. Both of their eyes damn near popped out of their heads at the sight of the……. _Machine_?

It was roughly five inches taller than Hank and looked to be made of a black metal with the faintest teal shimmer. The lavender pink accents seemed to amplify the slight color of it’s base. Blue eyes move to the face only to be met by magma and luminescence. Only when the obscure eyes shifted away from her and the owner began to move did she realize the gravity of her situation.

“Supergirl this is Kilgharrah, code name the Dragon.”

_No way he’s human._

“I ask that Supergirl and I train alone.”

Kara shuddered as the distorted gravel assaulted her eardrums. She looked at Alex, who was staring at Hank. There was a pensive look on his face but he shook it off and gestured for Alex to follow him out. She moved fast, both to not embarrass her sister as well as keep up an appearance of indifference.

“aktuf dydu.”

It took everything in Kara to suppress a smile at her sisters barely audible words of encouragement. Her head snapped back to her trainer, who was watching her every move. Once they were alone, he began to circle her, like a shark smelling blood in the water.

“So, you’re the Kryptonian Eco-Terrorist?” 

“What? No that was an accident.” She defended.

“Your people have a knack for doing things they don’t mean to.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“If you truly know anything about your people, you’d understand......In fact I’d say you are the most ignorant Kryptonian I’ve ever met, and that’s saying something because I’ve met your cousin Kal-El.”

“How do yo-”

“I know many things Kara Zor-El.” She said as he stopped Infront of her.

She had to crane her neck back just to look into his unnatural eyes. Suddenly she felt an intense pain in her abdomen as all of the air in her lungs dissipated. Her body involuntarily doubled over only to be met with a force so strong and unyielding force slamming into her abdomen. A sickening crack echoed through the room but before she could react a cold metal fist gripped her golden curls and wrenched her back into an upright position. For a moment their eyes met but then he flung her into the farthest wall. Both of them knew the walls to this room wouldn’t break but her body was another story.

She crumbled to the ground in a breathless and broken heap. Slowly he approached the wheezing girl, eyes trained on her's. When he was close to her, he drew his leg back. Again, his movement was slow, allowing her to know that a kick was coming and giving her plenty of time to move out of the way. The only problem was she couldn’t bring herself to move, she was barely even able to breath.

_I can take this hit, there isn’t gunna be much force becau-_

The impact was beyond anything she had ever felt in her life. She could feel something inside her body pop just before blood spurted out of her mouth. He dropped to his knee, which landed on her battered chest, causing more blood to shoot out from her mouth. His left hand gingerly caressed her cheek before roughly grabbing her jaw.

“You are truly the most pathetic thing I’ve ever seen.” He mused as he held her head straight.

With her head like this the blood in her throat was trapped. She tried to swallow it down but her body wasn’t cooperating.

“How do you expect to defeat seasoned criminal, real terrorist, and that’s just the Kryptonians?”

She tried to focus on his words but she couldn’t as she suffocated on her own blood. 

“What happens when you come face to face with the other species from fort Rozz? 

Kara tried to torn her head but he held it steady, leaving her to do nothing but choke.

“How are you gunna survive when the big bad wolf comes knocking at your door little piggie?”

Finally, he let her go and shifted so that he was crouching over her. She briskly rolled on her side, allowing the crimson liquid to gush out of her mouth as her body shook with hacking coughs.

“brick.”

She gasped between hacks, hand reaching out till it touched his foot. He looked upon her with no sympathy as he pulled his foot away.

“This would have been easier if he were teaching you this would be easier. You would have had time on your side, he would be handling you with love and compassion.....Why didn’t he?”

Their eyes met but it was difficult for her to focus, to even still be conscious as the pain seemed to intensify with every breathe she attempted to take. Kilgharrah watched her struggle for a moment then placed his hand on her shoulder.

“I will never be kind to you or compassionate, so don’t misconstrue this.” He said as he placed a hand on her back.

The appendage lit up a bright orange that seeped into the girl’s back. She cried out as she felt the damage, he did be undone.

_If he think’s this is kind-_

“AAAAAHHHHHH!” She cried out just before the pain disappeared.

“Get up.” He ordered.

With a nod she stood before him. 

“Before I turn you into a weapon, we need to build up your defenses. I will give you one minute to get yourself together before we start again.”

Kara nodded then a fist collided with her face. The impact was so hard she hit the wall again.

“In this room I am your enemy, what’s the first rule of combat?”

“Never trust your enemy.” She groaned as she stood back up.

He smirked before walking backward till he was in the center of the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3Hours Later

“HE DID WHAT TO YOU!”

Now it was Kara’s turn to watch as Alex paced back and forth in her small apartment. The older woman couldn’t help it as the image of what her sister might have gone through plaid out in her head. Her face was red, fists paper white with pulsing blue veins. Her jaw was clenched so tight it made Kara’s jaw hurt, or maybe that had more to do with her training.

“HE HAD NO RIGHT TO DO THAT! IT WAS A TRAINING NOT A FUCKIN BEAT DOWN! “

“Alex-”

“NO TOMARROW WE’RE GOIN TO HA-”

“ALEX STOP!”

The ginger paused to look at her sister, whole body relaxing. She walked to the couch where Kara sat on her couch. Sitting beside the “younger" woman Alex wrapped her arms around Kara and held her.

“I’m so sorry, do you need something…I can get you some ice cream or-"

“No, I mean yes I do want ice cream…..but also I’m not mad-“

“Kar-"

Kara pulled away from the human and sighed, “Fort Rozz is where my people put the worst of the worst. Some of them were even Kryptonian war generals, who were trained in combat since they were old enough to walk. My parents never let me train in combat and Kal……”

She paused as a tear rolled down her cheek. Alex gingerly wiped it away with a somber smile.

“He's not here…..my parents…….and if the DEO could catch them they would have by now.…… I need help…..I need him.”

“No yo-"

“Yes I do A-"

“Kara I can teach you how-"

“You can teach me how to fight but you can’t teach me how to protect myself from an enemy more powerful than me. You can’t teach me how to counter Kryptonian military tactics-"

“And he can?”

“He taught me an important lesson today.”

Alex was frustrated, but she knew better than to keep arguing with her sister when her mind was made up.

“What was it?”

“He taught me that I’m not as invincible as I thought I was.”

The statement made Ale feel sick and Kara could tell. She knew Alex would never be ok with her choice but she also knew her sister would stay by her side and support her, no matter what.

[Kilgharrah](https://photos.app.goo.gl/bmLAGeW2dNZrZTto7)


	3. Family Afair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: DARK CONTENT

“So how's the training going?”

I looked up from my chicken  carbonara at the beautiful brunette sitting across from me.

“Good. She’s a fast learner and more determined than I anticipated. I figured after our first session she’d quit but she’s extremely resilient. Not physically, of course, but her mental resilience will help her get there. Her skills are greatly improving; Not only was she able to take down a Hellgrammite, she brought in a Reactron, and she managed to go toe to toe with a seasoned Kryptonian Warlord Astra In-Ze.”

“You must be proud.”

“I’m impressed. Her bringing Astra in or taking her out would have made me proud but, Rome wasn’t built in a day.” I corrected before taking another bite of my pasta.

She nodded before sipping her wine.

“So how are things going with James?”

“He’s being....James.” She chuckled somberly.

“I should have been more open about why I broke things off and....I don’t know, it’s like maybe if I waited a bit longer, we would have moved out here together.”

“Hine sight is twenty-twenty.”

Lucy nodded then looked past me, out the large window.

“Have you told Lillian you’re in town”

“No but I’m sure, the bitch, already knows.”

Lucy chuckled with a nodded as she finished her food. Before she could say anything both of our phones buzzed. We looked at each other, her smirking and me with my brow quirked. She drained her glass then picked up her phone.

“Same time next week?”

I nodded causing her to smile before leaving my new office. A While eating my last forkful of pasta, I looked at my phone.

Braar \- Hi.

Me- Sup kid.

Braar \- I hate school.

My brows furrowed at the response. I quickly finished my brandy then stood up and left my office. I glanced over at the receptionist desk, while typing a response.

Me- Want me to call you out early?

“Jess, clear my schedule; I am out of the office for the rest of day.” I rushed as I walked past.

“Yes sir.” She replied.

Rather than take the elevator, I walked to the stairwell and swiftly made my way to the underground lot.

Braar \- Mom would freak

Me- I'll handle that. Do you want me to call you out?

Braar \- No....but thanks for the offer.

Once I reached the lot, I immediately found my cobalt 2002 Harley-Davidson sportster hoping on the bike I kick started it and sped off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I pulled up to a massive brick building then cut the engine. Pulling my cellphone out of my pocket I quickly dialed (911)002-4112 then waited for an answer.

"St. Edmund Hall, this is Katherine speaking, how may I assist you?”

“Good afternoon Kathrine My name is Adam Grant, I’m here to get my little brother Carter.”

There was silence for a moment then she said, “He’ll be right out, sir.”

“Thank you, have a blessed day.”

I hung up and waited, watching the doors with a smirk. When they opened confused blue eyes met my greens before his face lit up.

“Lena!” He called while racing towards me.

Dismounting my bike, I held my arms open. When his body collided with mine, I wound my arms around him, tight, then rocked from side to side a bit. I could feel my button-down getting damp at the shoulder, so I gave him a light squeeze.

“I missed you.”

“I missed you to kiddo, that’s why I’m here. We’re  gunna spend the day together.”

Carter tightened his hold on me before pulling away. Smiling down at him I wiped away his tears then clapped him on the shoulder.

“Christ you’re fuckin tall. By the time you turn fifteen.” I joked as I looked him over.

The boy blushed then looked at my Harley.

“Wow.” He gasped as he ran to the motorcycle.

“Yeah, I could have sworn I promised you a ride when you turned thirteen.”

If possible, his face got brighter as he looked between me and the bike. I quickly got back on then slid forward so that he could join me. Without hesitation he hopped on and held me tight.

“Where are we going?”

“My place? Star Wars marathon starting with the movies, then the animated spin offs, finally playing the games while listening to the audiobooks.”

“BEST DAY EVER!”

I was a bit caught off guard by the outburst but I couldn’t help the smile that spread across my face. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hours later

“Luke I am your father.”

Carter and I locked eyes before we burst out laughing.

“Can I have more popcorn?”

“Sure, but the pizza should be here any minute.”

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Again, we looked at each other and smiled. Standing I made my way to the staircase and ascended them. 

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

I opened the teak door then jogged to the main entrance of the manor.

KNOCK!KNOCK!KNOCK!KNOCK!KNOCK!KNOCK!KNOCK!KNOCK!KNOCK!KNOCK!KNOCK!KNOCK!KNOCK!

“I’M COMING I’M COMMING!” I called as I reached the door.

When I opened it, my smile fell just before a hand collided with my face.

“Where is he.” She growled while storming past me.

“Well hello to you too mother.” I sighed as I closed the door.

“CARTER! CARTER!” She called, frantically searching my house. 

“Clam down. He’s downstairs, watching Star Wars.” I groaned as I closed the door and approached her.

“You stay right there, or I’ll call the cops. CARTER!” 

The sound of feet thumping on  stairs drew her attention to my entertainment room just as the door opened and the boy came out.

“Hey mom. ” He said with a bright smile.

She rushed over to him and wrapped her arms around his slender body, pulling him into a tight embrace. I averted my gaze as my heart stuttered. When she pulled  away, she rubbed his hair and lightly nudged him towards the room.

“Go get your things, were going  home."

“But mom- “

“No buts Carter. I’m taking you home, now get your things. ”

He looked at me, pleadingly, causing her to turn her venomous gaze on me as well.

“You heard her.”

His face fell as he turned around and descended the stairs.

“I’m sorry, I tried to cal-”

“What makes you think I would want to speak to you, let alone have you anywhere near my son.”

“I’m your son too.”

“ Yeah, and I should have had an abortion.”

Her cold brown eyes stabbed through my heart like a white-hot dagger, scorching every fiber of my being. With a nod I averted my gaze, simply allowing the tense silence to fill the room as we waited for Carter. 

“Alright I’m ready.” He sighed somberly as he reappeared from the room.

He walked straight into my chest and wrapped his arms around my waist as tight as he could then buried his face in my neck. Resting my cheek on his head I wrapped my arms around him, giving him a light squeeze before gingerly pushing him away.

“Love you, Lena.” He said before walking over to our mother.

She scowled at me as she threw her arm over his shoulder and swiftly guided him out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3POV

“Why couldn’t I stay?” Carter asked as he looked at his mother.

“He’s a bad  influence .” She deadpanned; eyes trained on her phone

“No, he’s not. He’s cool....and he’s, my brother......and.......he seems so lonely.”

“That’s because he’s a Psychopath.” She paused, eyes moving to her young son.

“Carter Leonard is-”

“Lena, he prefers to be called Lena.”

She waved the comment off and continued, “There is a reason he is alone Carter.  **_ Lena _ ** can be very charming and kind at times, but he is also extremely dangerous. Yes, he is your brother but he has a volatile devil side. He has hurt people, like Adam and his own father......I just ..... ” She paused with a sullen sigh.

“Carter, you are so sweet and so trusting and so.....” Again, she paused setting her phone down and moving so that she was sitting beside him. Wrapping her arms around him pulling him into her side and holding him tight. “I know this seems strange and harsh but I want you to understand, I’m just trying to protect you.”

There was a heavy silence as Cat held on to her youngest.

“But who’ll protect him?”

XFBX

_ “Sweetheart don’t you think it’s about time we introduce Carter to his brothers. I think it’ll be good for him. _

_ “I would love it if Carter got to meet Adam but, he won’t speak to me.” _

_ “What about your eldest, you and Lionel’s boy?” _

_ “NO! That man is pure evil, has been since he was a child.” _

_ “Children aren’t born evil.” _

_ “Leonard was always.......volatile to say the least......one minute he would be the sweetest thing in the world, always wanting cuddles and kisses or hugs.....but....sometimes, almost out of nowhere he’d......” _

_ “Yeah he was a kid, they throw tantrums.” _

_ “He killed things.......well two puppies, a kitten, …......and his own father.” _

_ “I thought he had a heart attack.” _

_ “That’s what the report said, but last I checked heart attacks don’t leave over a dozen stab wounds.” _

_ “What makes you think he-” _

_ “He was still stabbing when Lillian and the maid found him.......she called the cops, wanted him to pay. The only reason he’s not behind bars is because Lex called me first. I cleaned up the mess and left him at Excelsior. I was so disgusted with myself I could not  _ _ bare _ _ to see Adam, to taint him.” _

_ “Is that why he hates you? Adam, I mean.” _

_ “Yes, but I don’t blame Leonard for that. I pushed Adam away not him. No, my issue is with his actions. Constantly getting into fights at school, dropping out to join the military at sixteen, and I know he was Lex’s accomplice.” _

_ …................................ _

_ “Do you know what it’s like to give birth to a monster” _

_ …....... _ _.... _

_ “It’s like  _ _ God scooping out your heart with a dull, no, a wooden spoon. Then he just.......crushes it right in front of your eyes. All of your hopes and dreams are just pulp and blood. From personal experience I will say it is worse than the loss of a child, because when a child dies, they can’t grow to inflict more pain upon you and others.” _

_ X _

“Lena Luthor can protect himself.” She sighed somberly.


	4. Introductions

Kara’s heart was racing as she flew to her destination. She knows she should have probably told Alex and James where she was  going  but then they’d want her to wait for them or simply let them handle it. There was no way she would let that happen, knew better than to let them fight this battle for her. No, Kara had to confront this demon on her own.

Soon enough she found herself Infront of a huge building that looked like it was made of glass. She circled it till she found a massive wall of windows. The office beyond was large with pristine white furniture and a man sitting at a desk. His back was facing her so she could only see his black blazer and the back of his bald head with what looked to be a black arrow like tattoo that pointed to the base of his neck, the rest hidden under his clothes. He was sitting in a black rolling chair, that actually looked really comfortable.

_ Focus Kara. _

Taking another deep breath, she moved forward till she hovered in front of the window then lightly tapped on it.  As he turned around, she folded her arms and put on her best poker face. For a moment green eyes met blue before he tipped his head back  with an exasperated sigh.

“These windows don’t open.” He said while rubbing his eyes.

She was a bit caught off guard by the revelation, arms unfolding and a blush spreading across her cheeks.

“Please use the front door.”

Nodding Kara landed then ran into the building. When she reached his office, Lena had just turned so he was facing the door.  It closed behind her as she moved to the center of the room.

“ Supergirl , why am I not surprised.” He  groaned .

“ Your name came up in my investigation. ”

“Look I have a very busy day, so j ust ask me what you want to ask.  Did I have anything to do with th at building  explosion ?” He sighed , eyes trained on the  papers was just looking over.

“Did you ?”

Lena chuckled humorlessly as he  looked at the blonde, brow  quirked. Butterflies  began to swarm in her belly as she stared into somber  emeralds.

“ You wouldn't be asking me if my last name was Smith .”

“What? No….. ummmm ….That building belonged to Maxwell  Lord, he said that you threatened  him before. ”

“In High School.  Max ha s a god complex , it was really bad when we were kids. He didn’t like the fact that I  won the science  fair and he  spazed .  Started saying  things to hurt me then he pushed me. I lost it, hemmed him up against the wall and told him if he ever  disrespected me again I’d destroy him. ”

Kara couldn’t help but soften  as he stared into her eyes. His heart was steadfast  and his body still relaxed.

**_ He's charming and a good liar. _ **

She couldn’t shake James' words

Lena  sat back in his seat, body deflating as he  said ,  “ Look, the person who made me feel most welcome in  my family was Lex ……. He made me proud to be a  Luthor -"

“Is that why you killed your father?”

Both of them were stunned by her words. She didn’t mean to say it, had no intention of even bringing up  Lionel  Luthor , but the words just slipped out.

“ Some steel under that  Midvale wheat. ” He chuckled  humorlessly before  sighing , “ My father was  a cruel man and he terrified me and Lex …..I just…….I got sick of it, decided to…….I was trying to save us.”

“Just like you were trying to save  those animals you  killed?”

_ Why won’t you shut, your fuckin mouth _ _. _

Lena averted his  gaze then …. 

_ His heartbeat is……slowing _ _. _

“I'm sorry I-"

He raised his  left  hand then rested his chin on his  right fist. She could sense his sadness and every fiber of her being told her to console him.

“ That happened once…….and it was a  misunderstanding ……”

Kara sat  in the chair in front of him, watching as the man  fought back tears.

“ I was a kid, probably like…….four years old . My mom bought  me and my brother , Adam , puppies for  Christmas, mine was  a  whippet dachshund mix …. but he  kinda looked like a  Dalmatian .” Lena paused to chuckle, which made Kara smile.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen a dog like that before?”

“It was  his spots .……He had this beautiful snow white coat but it was cover in coal black spots...."

Kara could almost picture the tiny black and white dog sitting in Lena's lap white he just rubbed behind it's ear.

"I named him Loki . He loved playing ….but one day  we both got  a bit too excited and he ended up  ripping my sweater. When my dad saw it he  spazed ……he  uhhhh ……..he drown Loki, right in front of me……said  I needed to toughen up, be ruthless . Then  a few months later my  brother’s dog nipped at me…….I was terrified  for it….so I snapped it’s neck, quick, easy, …..painless. I was young and ignorant. ” He paused to wipe  away a stray tear then continued, “I’m  older and wiser now ….. I…… I'm just trying to make a name for  myself outside of  my family. Can you understand  that ? ”

“ Yes, I can. ”

Lena  smirked then reached over and  opened the drawer to his left. Kara’s eyes widened when he lifted up a crimson octahedron shaped crystal that had a  fusha glow to it.

“ Is that a -”

“A  Rann Saarai-Phtlex ? Yes.” He said while holding up the crystal.

“I figured you’d stop in for a.....chat  eventually so I asked a friend if I could barrow hers. Could you do me a favor and return it for me? She owns an underground club called Carpe  Nectum , it’s open  from 8:30 P.M. to 4 A.M.. Go to  Simmons Square then  walk down Robinson St., you’ll notice a stone building with a bright pink neon open sign. The O will have a smaller circle inside of it that is completely colored in and looks to be spinning. Tell the bouncer Lena sent you to see  Zaltar . I’d recommend going out of uniform.”

Kara looked between him and the object in his hand, mind going over their conversation.

“You may want to go now I have a meeting soon and I really need t-”

“Have you been stalking me?”

“No.”

“Do you want to kill me?”

“No.”

“Do you want to kill me?”

“No.”

“Is Carpe  Nectum a trap?”

“No.”

“Can I trust you?”

“Yes. But  whether you will or no-”

Kara grabbed the crystal and stood up ; eyes locked onto his.

“I trust you.” She said before racing out of his office.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

LPOV

His eyes followed her every move, body leaning back against the seat and hands folding in his lap. Lena’s head tipped to the side then closed when he heard her fly away.

**_ Well, that was unexpected and yet still predictable. _ **

A humorless chuckle shook his chest just before his phone buzzed.

Braar \- I miss you.

Lena couldn’t help but smile as tears welled up in his eyes as he typed.

Me- You're probably the only person in this world who actually does.

Me- I miss you too  Braar .

Braar \- What does that mean?

Me- Brother, it’s  Durlanish . Here  📃 PDF  attachme

Braar \- So if I wanted to say my loving brother

Me-  Ţx ( Ch )  b raarlo bang  (My brother  who loves)

Braar \- Cool.

Beeeep . “Mr.  Luthor your-”

“Send her in.” He interjected while slipping his phone back into his pocket.

The door to his office opened reveling a beautiful young woman with a black briefcase. Lena’s eyes drank in every minute detail of the girl as the door shut behind her.

She seemed to have an average height and an athletic body, hidden under a black pant suit. Her dirty blonde hair was pulled into a high ponytail, but he could still make out the gold rings wrapped around the few braids on the left side of her head. The right side wasn’t loose like the left, but rather it had roughly seven fresh braids. Dark brown eyes met his greens as she sat across from him, gold septum ring shining in the light.

“Good afternoon Mr.  Luthor , and thank you for fitting me into your busy schedule.”

“It’s not that busy, I’ve just been avoiding your calls.”

She shifted eyes falling, just for a moment before looking back into his eyes.

“I know even speaking to me is a risk, No one wants to touch us with a ten-foot pole after what my stepfather did but...... Southern Cross Salvage Corporation -”

“Is bankrupt, from what I hear ....In fact isn’t SCSC about to be liquidated.” He piped while crossing his legs.

“Not if we merge. SCSC has a plethora of projects that could be profitable. In fact, I-”

Lena held up his hand and picked up one of the papers on his desk then read, “ Gracy DeVries along with David Challoner and Hughie  Copeley used the SCSC Subsidiary: The Shaw Waterfront Living Complex. The three then hired Jeremy  Heep to kill Mark Shaw when he threatened to expose them.  Gracy’s husband, Quentin Lance, paid all of her debts rendering himself and his company bankrupt. He then committed suicide, leaving SCSC to his rambunctious 19-year-old daughter,  Zahda Laural Lance.  Zahda is also the sole inheritor of her mother, Dinah Lila Queen’s, multi-millions after she went missing with son Oliver, on the Queen’s Gambit......” He paused to set the paper down then looked at her with a quirked brow.

“You don’t need me to save your company, with your  inher -”

“Step-dad has it on lock.” She stated.

Lena sighed, eyes moving to the papers.

“Look I get that this seems like a bad move but I am-”

Before she could finish, he slid the paper and a pen over to her.

“I'm not a cruel man like my father, I’m not going to make you beg or grovel or fuck you over. The contract is simple and it works in both of our favors. Lex-Tec will merge with SCSC, we split expenses fifty-fifty but in regards to income we’ll have a Sixty- Forty split in your favor.”

“What’s the catch?”

Lena couldn’t help but smirk as he pointed to the paper.

“There isn’t one, in fact as far as anyone is concerned this deal never happened. You came, I rejected you, so you used your inheritance.”

“But I-”

“Robert has no right to hold your inheritance, no matter how much he wants to or what the reason is. I’ve already taken the liberty of hiering a lawyer for you, weather you sign or not. In fact, that contract doesn’t even matter, you don’t have to go into business with me.”

Zahda looked between him and the contract, then took a minute to read it.

** DEFINITIVE MERGER AGREEMENT **

** AGREEMENT AND PLAN OF MERGER ** , dated as of November 23, 2015 (the "Agreement"), among  Southern Cross Salvage Corporation (SCSC) , and Luthor’s Technical  Encorperated (L-Tec) will unite 65 Million shares of common stock and 10 Million Shares of Preferred Stock issued as of today's date.  SCSC and L-Tec  are collectively referred to herein as the "Parties".

** RECITALS **

WHEREAS, the respective owners of  SCSC and L-Tec have approved the merger into  SCSC (the "Merger") upon the terms, and subject to the conditions, set forth in this Agreement;

WHEREAS, it is intended that, for federal income tax purposes, the Merger shall qualify as a reorganization under the provisions of Section 368(a) of the Internal Revenue Code of 1986. as amended, and the rules and regulations promulgated there under (the "Code "); and

WHEREAS, SCSC will have access to L-Tec factories and supplies as well as founds. All of which is to be used at the discretion of SCSC owner Zahda Laurel Lance. From hence forth she and Leonard Keirn Luthor will be partners. If either desire to make certain representations, warranties, covenants and agreements in connection with this Agreement they must consult the other and both must agree. Any and all expenses will be split down the middle (50-50). The income from the Merger will be unevenly split (60-40) in favor SCSC.

NOW, THEREFORE, in consideration of the premises and mutual promises herein made, and in consideration of the representations, warranties, covenants and agreements herein contained, and intending to be legally bound hereby, the Parties agree as follows:

** ARTICLE I DEFINITIONS **

L.1 Certain Definitions. The following terms shall, when used in this Agreement, have the following meanings

"Acquisition" means the acquisition by a Person of any businesses, assets or property other than in the ordinary course, whether by way of the purchase of assets or stock, by merger, consolidation or otherwise.

"Affiliate" means, with respect to any Person: ( i ) any Person directly or indirectly owning, controlling or holding with power to vote ten percent (10%) or more of the outstanding voting securities of such other Person (other than passive or institutional investors); (ii) any Person ten percent (10%) or more of whose outstanding voting securities are directly or indirectly owned, controlled or held with power to vote, by such other Person: ( ül ) any Person directly or indirectly controlling, controlled by or under common control with such other Person: and (iv) any officer, director or partner of such other Person. "Control" for the foregoing purposes shall mean the possession, directly or indirectly, of the power to direct or cause the direction of the management and policies of a Person, whether through the ownership of voting securities or voting interests, by contract or otherwise.

"Business Day" means any day other than Saturday, Sunday or a day on which banking institutions in Los Angeles, California, are required or authorized to be closed.

Signature: Leonard K. Luthor Signature:

Date:  11/23/2015

“Who’s the lawyer?” She asked, finally meeting his gaze.

“Katherine Spencer.”

“I heard she’s a shark.”

“Oh yeah. She’ll give step-daddy a run for his money.”

Nodding Zahda picked up the pen and signed the contract. Lena smiled then stood and held out his hand. She quickly followed and took the appendage in a tight grip.

“Mr. Luthor, Samuel Lane is on line one he said it’s an emergency.”

“My apologies, Zahda, but business calls.” 

“Understood, See you ....whenever partner.”

Lena smirked as he sat back down and picked up his phone.

“THERE’S A BOMB AT LORD’S OFFICE GETHERE ASAP!”

Before he could respond the line went dead. Sighing Lena stood and walked to the bookshelf on his left. Grabbing  _ Mary Shelley’s Frankenstein, _ he pulled it back, causing a low clicking noise as the shelf split in half. Lena descended the stone steps while pressing down on his left cufflink. Black metal spread from the cuff up his arm and around his chest. Just as he reached the bottom of the stairs his suit was fully on.

He pushed his right foot down before jumping into the air. While he rose, the roof opened allowing him to soar into the clouds. As he flew towards his rival’s office, he noticed a blue streak in the sky. Without hesitation he switched his course and  accelerated .

“Supergirl, what’s going on?” He asked.

“I have to get rid of this bomb but there’s no time.”

“Give it to me.”

“No. If I  wanna be a hero I have to do this on my own.” She stated before changing her trajectory.

Lena’s pace slowed a bit but he stayed with her.

**_ She’s getting faster.....and stronger.  _ **

BOOOOOOOOM! WHOOOOOSH!

“KARA!” He called as he raced to the falling woman.

Positioning himself just right Lena managed to catch Supergirl before she fell out of the clouds. For a moment he just looked her over, assessing the damage done by the blast.  When he saw no physical  trauma, he began making his way to the DEO.

Hank was waiting with a gurney and a medical team. Gingerly Lena laid her down then snapped his fingers. A large thick sky-blue fleece blanket appeared in his hands. He swiftly draped it over her before turning to Hank.

“When she wakes up, tell her she made me proud.”

Once the older man nodded Lena took off, heading straight to his office.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

2 Day’s later

“I don’t know Alex . I can’t stop thinking about it .”

Kara looked to her  sister  as she  ate another spoonful of her salted caramel ice cream.  Setting her empty bowl on the coffee table Alex shifted so she was facing Kara.

“ Alright let’s  go through it and figure out what ’s nagging you.”

Taking a deep breath  Kara finished her bowl  then set it down and leaned against the couch.

“Well after our talk with Maxwell Lord…..I  uhhhh …..I went to see Leonard  Luthor .” She  paused  eyes  falling to her hands.

“I figured you would the minute Lord  brought him up. I would have  too but….. ”

“Babysitting.”

Both laughed a bit, recounting how Alex vented to her when the ordeal was over.

“Anyway, I went to his office  and we talked. He said that he threatened Maxwell  when they were in high school cause Max has a god complex . I didn’t think much of it then but after the train and that interview…… I have this gut feeling that Max had something to do with this.”

“ What makes you trust  Luthor ? ”

In the blink of an eye  Kara was gone, only  to return with a passing breeze.  A  soft  fusha glow drew  Alex's attention to a red crystal  in her sister’s palms.

“What is that?”

“ It’s called a  Saarai-Phtlex …..it…..it  kinda acts like a truth device. Anyone within six feet of it has to speak their mind and tell the truth. ”

“I ’ m extremely skeptical of all this .”

“ See.”

“Ok…..so why don’t you go and interrogate  Max ?”

“I need leverage . That’s why I need to wait for Winn. He said he’d have  it by  nine. ”

“Ok..... soooooo Leonard  Luthor , what was that meeting like?”

Kara shrugged before bringing her knees to her chest.

“He wasn’t what I was expecting.”

Alex rolled her hand,  impatiently asking for more.

“First and foremost, he knew he had an active  Saarai-Phtlex , but he didn’t use it against me. Instead, he just answered my questions. In fact, the only time it did affect me was when it came to what I asked him. He knew he couldn’t lie to me but he spoke anyway ....it’s just unexpected.” Kara paused, mind wandering back to their encounter.

“He’s eerily handsome and kind but reserved. It was like he was on edge, waiting for me to judge him by his name then asking me to see him as an  indivisual .....He even gave me the  Saarai-Phtlex and asked me to bring it to this club Carpe Nectum.”

“Did you go?”

Kara simply shook her head. Alex smiled before standing up and grabbing her sister’s hand.

“We’re going.” She stated.

With a humorless chuckle Kara grabbed the  Saarai-Phtlex and followed her sister to the door.

X

hey walked to a stone building with a bright pink neon sign that read: Open. The o had a smaller circle inside of it that was completely colored in and looked too be spinning.

“Just like Lena said.” Alex muttered while nudging her sister forward

When they reached the crimson door, it was opened by a tall brawny man with a black mohawk and hard lavender eyes.

“Lena sent us to see  Zaltar.”

He softened as a kind smile spread across his face, then he gestured for them to proceed down a dark corridor that led to another red door.

“Ok, this is  kinda creepy.....You’re sure this isn’t a trap?”

“Only one way to find out.” Kara sighed as she opened the door.

Loud sensual music poured out and their noses were assaulted by the thick scent of perfume, sweat, and alcohol. Beyond the door was a small platform and stairs that led to a lower level. Descending the steps, they found  themselves in a massive room. The floors were made of black opal stone that had swirls of blue and purple. It was hard to determined what color the walls are, as they seem to reflect the colors of the strobe lights overhead. There was a large platform on the opposite side of the room and a long blood wood bar that sat a foot or two in front of a wall of alcohol to the left. The booths matched the bar with black leather padding and black opal topped tables. 

Neither could help but look around as Alex took her sister’s hand and led her to an empty table in the corner near the stairs.

“From here we can observe our surroundings better.”

"Well hey there  shuga ." 

Both women jumped at the unexpected voice before tuning to face  it’s owner. He was a short and slender man with honeysuckle curls and violet skin. His red snake eyes moved between them  patiently waiting for their order. 

“You guys got any Spirytus?”

“Yes.”

“Four shots, please.”

“ Comin right up.” 

Their eyes followed his path to the bar, behind which stood a beautiful young woman in a  low-cut black tank top. Her long turquoise hair was up in a neat ponytail leaving her radiant silver skin exposed.

"This is an alien bar!" Kara announced, under her breath, knowing there were quite a few species in the room that could hear her.

“Hadn’t noticed.” Alex muttered, still in aww at what she was seeing.

“Good evening.” A soft, yet gravely, voce  greeted .

Again, the girls flinched before turning to face the speaker. This time it was an elongated, yet still shapely, woman. Her skin was as black as the night sky with the faintest hint of a crimson reptilian pattern. Incandescent golden eyes bore into Kara as their owner smiled at the  Kryptonian . Jagged silver teeth glimmered under the strobe lights as did her matching talons.

“Milo says you have a present for me.”

Nodding Kara pulled the  Saarai-Phtlex out the pocket of her hoodie. The woman smiled as she took it in her large hand.

“Thank you, dear one. Please make yourselves comfortable.” She paused to place  her free hand on Kara’s shoulder, “This is a safe space for people like us to mingle with people who mean us no harm and to relax. I truly hope you enjoy yourselves.”

Both women nodded with soft thank you.  Zaltar bowed then disappeared, right before their eyes. The sisters looked at each other just as the waiter walked over with Alex’s shots.

“Your drinks Ma’-”

“Please call me Alex and this is my sister Kara.”

He bowed politely before pointing to a brown bottle behind the shots.

“A gift from  Zaltar , as well as a hearty meal for both of you.”

They blushed and politely thanked him. When he left the  Danvers sisters locked eyes. Alex could see Kara’s excitement and couldn’t help but tear up.

“You’re not alone anymore.” She whispered while reaching out for Kara’s hand.

A bright smile spread across both of their faces as tears splashed  against the table. 


End file.
